


Mjölnir's special to Thor.

by w_x_2



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Object Insertion, Other, Sex Toy Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One must be worthy to handle Mjölnir, but sometimes, just sometimes, Thor handles Mjölnir in a way that can only be described as unworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mjölnir's special to Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 4th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

Mjölnir is special to him.

 

Mjölnir protects him, reminds him of who he is, makes him feel strong, allows him to protect those he cares for and so, so much more.

 

One must be worthy to handle Mjölnir, but sometimes, just sometimes, Thor handles Mjölnir in a way that can only be described as unworthy.

 

Mjölnir however, does not mind.

 

Thor takes the utmost care, with himself too, but mostly with Mjölnir.

 

He unwraps the leather from the handle very carefully and splays it straight on his bed, hands soothing the creases over the leather. And the oil which he coats the handle with has been picked out for its ingredients, ones which will wash off and won't leave any marks nor smells.

 

And Mjölnir _knows_. Knows when Thor wants it to move and when he wants it to stay still.

 

He rubs up against it first, completely naked, and getting his precome on the handle as he presses the slit of his cock against the base of the handle and then rubs his length along the length of Mjölnir's handle.

 

Then he grabs both his cock and Mjölnir's handle, and strokes, hips moving to rub his cock against Mjölnir. And it feels good against him, hard and solid, and so, so unmovable.

 

When he's by the edge, on the brink of his orgasm, Thor pulls his hips back and removes his cock from his hold, he uses his other hand to grab the oil and tip it over the hand still holding Mjölnir.

 

He rubs the oil all around the handle, making it good and wet.

 

And then, sometimes, most of the times, he preps himself, one, two fingers, in and out, scissoring once and twice, just enough so that when he crouches on his feet over Mjölnir he can sink down on the handle with ease.

 

But today, it's one of the rare days where he wants to _feel_ Mjölnir stretch him. So he hovers over Mjölnir, and slowly lowers down until he can feel the handle rubbing against his entrance. He grabs some oil and lifts momentarily, just enough to spread some over his pucker before he lowers down once more, rubbing his entrance over and over the length of the handle before finally, when he can take it no more and he's more than eager to get on with it, he allows himself to align his entrance with the tip.

 

Then he pushes down, slowly, ever so slowly because he's eager and wet, but he's not stretched. And he pulls up again and down and up, sometimes taking in a bit more, sometimes just reaching down to where he had done in the previous thrusts. By the time that he sinks down more than five centimeters he has sweat beads rolling down his forehead and he is so, so hot, and it hurts, _hurts_ , so marvelously good.

 

After some more time, in which he has taken some more -it could be mere increments or an incredible length, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that he feels fuller- he wraps his hand around his cock, and pumps it, slowly while he stays still on Mjölnir, just clenching his ass muscles as he feels Mjölnir inside him, thick and hard. Unmovable.

 

He moans, and he wishes for more. Letting out a shaky breath, he stills his hand at the tip of his cock and pushes down further on Mjölnir. Further and further until he feels like he can't take anymore but he tells his body that it _can_ and it _will_ , and he pulls up right to the tip of Mjölnir's handle before sinking down slowly until he can see that the gray square head of the hammer made of the Asgardian metal uru is closer than ever and he stills because his body begs him to stop.

 

He breathes in and out of his mouth, and with quick short breaths and little aborted moans on every exhale.

 

The pain is still there but it goes away somewhat and Thor grinds down, moving the handle inside of him until he finds his spot. Pleasure and pain rush through his spine and make him squeeze his eyes shut as his whole body tenses. His hand squeezes around his cock in a death grip. Thor pumps his hips down once, twice and then he's coming all over himself, body shaking around Mjölnir even as he lifts his body by increments during the last of the shocks of his orgasm because he knows that otherwise it will be too uncomfortable to let Mjölnir out of him after his pleasure dies down.

 

He's still shaking as he sits on his haunches by the hammer. Thor sees that there is a spot of his come on the uru of the hammer so he scoops it up with his finger before popping it in his mouth.

 

He lays on the floor by Mjölnir, placing a hand over it and catches his breath, allows himself to feel his body ache by ache as he clenches and unclenches his empty hole.

 

After, he washes his hands so that he can clean the handle, polish it, and then carefully and precisely wrap the leather around it once more. Then he cleans himself -Mjölnir is taken care of first, _always_ first- he dresses himself and flies through the skies with Mjölnir, finally landing in a remote field where he can throw Mjölnir and let it soar free through the air.


End file.
